


Spring Is In The Air

by widgenstain



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Chases, Forests, Handwaving, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Beta Read, Spring, Weird Biology, of the sort where they have weird biological urges but everyone consents to everything in this, so much of it when it comes to why they are here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widgenstain/pseuds/widgenstain
Summary: Kurt isn't having the best Mating Season Spring Retreat, that is until a handsome and burly stranger appears.





	Spring Is In The Air

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [crow821](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crow821/pseuds/crow821) in the [xmenrarepairs19](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs19) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Kurt likes to run. Logan likes to run him down. Wild forest sex ensues. Squirrels are shocked and appalled.

This Spring was boring. Usually Kurt would have had his fair share of dalliances by this time, but for some inexplicable reason nothing had really worked out this year.

First there was this lanky boy from HR who’d accused Kurt of cheating when he’d used his teleportation, which was preposterous, Kurt would never cut the chase short like that, he rather saw it as a tool to make it more creative and _fun_ , but whatever.

Then there was that curly-haired woman from the neighbouring firm, who had fully engaged in the chase, only to stop him when he’d finally caught her. She’d pointed at his blue skin and said that she’d rather not go through with it since she was off her contraception this year, ergo wanted this to be a real mating season but didn't want to raise blue teleporter babies.

Her comments had obliterated any joy Kurt had had left for the game, so he now sulked under a tree outside of Westchester County (Bear Mountain State Park, the name did not live up to its promise) and tried to forget the Spring Fever itch crawling all over him.

The itch did not forget him though and it was the first and only instinct that warned him about the approaching stranger. He had sneaked up on him up wind, silently, and Kurt could barely BAMF out of there before a strong hand reached for his shoulder. Kurt landed in the branches above and bared his teeth at the stranger with a hiss.

It was a man – hatchet man of sorts from the insurance company from across the street if he wasn't mistaken - strong, with wild facial hair who wasn't impressed by his threat display at all, but rather breathed in the sulphuric smell of Kurt’s teleportation cloud with a brightening grin on his face. Kurt crouched down and hissed at him again, but he couldn't keep his tail from swaying in interest.

The tree didn't look like it would support them both, at least not both of them engaged in a vigorous chase, a fact that must have had occurred to the big guy on the ground as well, who seemed to assess the best ways to take the fir down. When he got out an actual axe from a rucksack Kurt made his decision.

The plaid shirt the guy had gotten rid of before he raised the axe definitely had played a part in his decision too, since it revealed the finest hairy upper body Kurt had seen in a long while. Kurt plopped down behind him to get a look at those impressive shoulder muscles too and shivered as they tensed and relaxed again when the stranger relocated his target. Kurt. Who now leaned against an oak, whipped his tail and bit his lip at the sight of that delicious beefcake focused on him anew.

“As much as I appreciate your fervour, this is a Nature Reserve and I don’t think we should be taking down any trees.”

“I would have felled it in a non-invasive manner. No destruction. I know what I’m doing with that axe.”

“I can tell. Anything else you’re good with?”

“I’m really good at teaching art.” The guy grinned at Kurt’s perplexed face and ran his pretty yet also hungry eyes up and down the toned lines of Kurt’s fever-y body.

“But I’m good at geography too, so I know there’s a lovely creek half a mile down there, that would be a great spot for you to run to.”

Kurt widened his stance, ready to sprint, but added, sounding as oblivious as he could muster: “Now why would I do that?”

“Because you want me, I can smell it on you, could smell it down the whole hill. I want you even more and that creek would be a great place for me to show you that I know what I’m doing with my tongue and my cock too.”

The air stilled as the deciding moment hung in the air. The ball was in Kurt’s field he could stop this any time he wanted to…

“Only if you catch me!”

Kurt shot away, sprinted swiftly over uneven terrain, his feet and tail very helpful for gripping the ground and balancing him perfectly in this environment. Kurt didn't need his powers, he didn't need to _cheat_ , he was fast and perfectly adapted just the way he was, and great at this game without the help of his powers.

But his pursuer kept close, Kurt had expected him to have a more savage style of chase, with not too many plants surviving in his path, but he surprised him with how cat-like he moved too, skipping over the stones utterly efficient. He was an actual challenge for Kurt, who crowed and took up speed as he flew down the slope. 

When he breached into the glade, sweat pearled on his forehead and he had to take a few breaths before he could appreciate the beauty of the rumbling creek and the soft green grass in the sunlight. He also needed a few moments to notice that most other persecutes would have been trapped here by the rock face on the other side of the creek and he had to laugh.

“You are an amazing hunter”, he said when he heard his Spring Mate break through the thicket, but his laughter turned into a moan when he saw the glistening, brawny body in the golden light.

He was on him in two seconds but Kurt was done running and the strong arms grabbing him and lifting him up were his reward.

“You are beautiful prey”, the guy growled as he pulled off Kurt’s pants and positioned him right in the middle of the glade. Kurt luxuriated against the soft moss and spread his legs, the itch became a thrum in his lower body that made his toes curl on the thick and fertile ground.

“Want to show me how beautiful?” he managed to get out before a thick, wet tongue entered him and the sounds of a successful Spring mating started to fill the air of the idyllic glade.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, no squirrels and this also was the fastest thing I've ever written, but I love Logurt and wanted to contribute to the fest. So weird biology silliness it is!


End file.
